


Why did you leave?

by BlackAngel27



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngel27/pseuds/BlackAngel27
Summary: Why do you left me?What if Ahsoka's last moments in the temple had been different? What if Anakin had said something different than in the original? Would Ahsoka have stayed?Youre Back?How is the conversation between Ahsoka and Anakin when they met again after all this time?This is my version^^
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. Why do you left me?

They‘re asking you to come back." Anakin pulled Ahsoka's padawan necklace from one of the pockets of his robe. He looked into the eyes of the boys Togruta "I beg you to come back" 

Ahsoka had her arms folded across her chest. She hesitated visibly, her eyes flying between her chain and the eyes of her master, the man she trusted more than anyone else. For the last time, her gaze lingered in his deep blue eyes. 

He handed her the chain further and further and looked at her with a pleading look. She bit her lip and raised her hand to take the chain, but then she hesitated. She put her hand, which was hanging loosely at her side until just under his hand. With the hand that was still hovering in the air, she closed his hand that now enclosed the chain. 

Anakin looked at her with big, hurt and surprised eyes. In Ahsoka's eyes, the feeling of remorse was reflected. "I'm sorry Master. But I'm not coming back." Ahsoka had looked for his eyes one last time before she turned her back and left the hall. 

There was a deathly silence and no one would say anything. Anakin's gaze clung to the chain that Ahsoka, his Ahsoka, had given to the woman he owed his life to and who had become so dear to him. 

Yoda stepped out of the row of the council next to Anakin. In the meantime, Anakin had lifted his gaze from the chain again and had stared at the door through which Ahsoka had disappeared. Yoda looked up at the boy Jedi rides. Anakin seemed surprised by the situation, but after some time, he hurried after the young Togruta determinedly. 

Yoda's look fell to the ground. Still the room lay in silence, nobody said anything or moved. 

Ahsoka had come to the main square in front of the temple. Her gaze looked down and her steps were faster than usual. Her steps became even faster when she heard Anakin running after her. "Ahsoka! Wait!" Anakin had called it out after her when he was too far away to catch up. 

"ahsoka! I need to talk to you!" that was what stopped Ahsoka, she turned to Anakin, and her breathing became heavier. "why? Why are you doing this?" There was an accusatory undertone in Anakin's voice that Ahsoka couldn't help but overhear. 

"The council didn't trust me. How could I trust myself?" Ahsoka had folded his arms and stood to the side of Anakin so he wouldn't have to face him. 

"I beg you Ahsoka, come back to the order. Come back to me." Anakin spoke these words softly, once more he extended the chain to her. Ahsoka closed her eyes and turned away from Anakin a little further. "I cannot Anakin." 

Anakin gave a deep sigh from "what about me? I believed in you!" a tone of anger sounded that made Ahsoka flinch slightly, yet she spoke calmly. "Anakin, this is not about you." 

Anakin lifted his look and looked at her indignantly as if he hadn't expected that. "You know I believed you, don't you snip?" Anakin put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, she had turned almost completely away from him. Ahsoka smiled slightly at those words. 

"Of course I know that, Anakin. You saved me from being judged for something I didn't do, but Anakin, you can't change what happened," with this sentence she turned back to the brown-haired man with a calm expression on her face and the two looked each other in the eyes for quite some time. Ahsoka's eyes were pure calmness, Anakins on the other hand were in a fight about feelings. 

"I don't want you to leave, Ahsoka," with it, Anakin broke the silence and the staring of the two. Anakin kept watching them as Ahsoka's eyes flew to the ground. "I have to come clean with me. Without the order-" with that she slowly lifted her eyes and looked into Anakin's eyes again, tears slowly formed in her eyes but she ignored "-without you" with that she turned away from him again and crossed her arms. 

"Ahsoka, you're making a mistake," he didn't look at her when he said that. "maybe. "but mistakes make us wiser and stronger, Anakin. I wish you good luck, master, and may the Force be with you," with that, Ahsoka took up her previous path and walked along the platform towards the long stairs.

Anakin just stood there and watched her until he finally awoke from his daydreams and ran after Ahsoka. She didn't turn around when she heard his footsteps so he fell around her neck from behind. He put his arms over her shoulder from behind and pressed Ahsoka to his chest. Ahsoka didn't move but smiled slightly at this gesture, her torso was pulled back by Anakin but not so much that it became uncomfortable for her. "Please take care of yourself. I want to see you again Snips" with which he put his lips Shortly and gently on her cheek.

With that he pulled his arms from her shoulder again, but he put something around her neck, her Padawan chain. And freed her body from the pulling back. Without another look or word he turned his back to her and walked towards the temple. 

Ahsoka didn't turn around either, but looked further into the sunset. And stepped down the stairs of the temple.


	2. You are back...

Anakin and Kenobi stepped out of one of the gunboats that just landed at the Republic outpost. The outpost was on Mandalore, the planet had been under siege and the capital was mostly in ruins. 

The two generals entered the noisy hangar where all the clones were busy running around, tampering with the planes or shouting orders. Fives, who carried a weapon with ammunition did not recognize early enough that the door of the gunboat was opened and the two men stood in front of it, so he ran around Anakin without further ado, dropping the crate and slamming it on the ground. "General" Fives was surprised when he saw Kenobi. Kenobi in turn smiled only slightly and helped Fives immediately to collect the ammunition again. 

Anakin had fallen on his arm and sparkled angrily at Fives for a moment, but his face immediately softened when he saw how exhausted Fives looked. Like all the others, their capacities were exhausted and the clones as well as the Jedi hardly came to sleep or rest. 

After Fives and Kenobi had collected everything, Fives cleared his throat. "General, the Captain told me to remind you to report to the command center," Fives continued on his way. 

Anakin now stood up and knocked the dirt out of his clothes. "Rex brought us back especially for this, didn't he?" Kenobi asked while he looked at Anakin amusingly. "Yes, he said he had to tell us something important" with that the two men walked together through the hangar towards the command center. 

The door opened automatically and thus Anakin and Kenobi entered the command center. After they didn't find Rex after a short time they asked one of the clones who stared at a map of the capital. When Kenobi asked him where the captain was, he silently pointed to another sliding door. Kenobi gave himself further words due to the absence of the clone. 

So Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped through the further sliding door. When Anakin entered the room he twisted his eyes and played annoyed "So Rex what is so important that you called us all the way back? When Anakin raised his gaze his face turned to stone. 

Kenobi had first discovered the hologram before them and recognized one of the two persons on it immediately. He stared briefly at the Togruta on the hologram, but his look fell worriedly on Anakin. 

Rex had smiled at one of the persons on the hologram so long until he heard Anakin's voice and he had to look at Anakin. When the Togruta noticed that Rex looked at someone she also drove around. Her look was neutral but then she smiled. She crossed her arms and also the second person in the blue armor beside her drove around to the man. 

"Hello Master, good to see you again" Ahsoka had one arm in her hip, the other hanging loosely at her side and she smiled slightly at Anakin. Anakin found no words and stared at Ahsoka in silence. When Ahsoka noticed, her smile disappeared and she looked at Master Kenobi with folded arms. 

The first to speak after a while was Kenobi. "Ahsoka, it's good to see you again. I wish we could meet again under more pleasant circumstances." "I, too, Master Kenobi. "But we meet again now anyway. I've been staying here on Mandalore lately and received some interesting information for the Republic." Ahsoka was interrupted by the beeping from Kenobi's comlink. "Excuse me for a moment," so Kenobi stepped aside. 

"Cody, what is it?" "General Kenobi, we need assistance on the lower cliff. The Seperatists fought back with several battalions" one could hear Cody's effort in his voice, bombs exploding and one could hear screaming. Rex already lifted his blaster on which he had previously placed the hologram. "We send you reinforcements Cody" with it Kenobi cut the connection to his commander.

"Rex help Cody and take the 501st with you" Anakin, who could avert his gaze from the hologram by now, had given him this order. With that, Rex gave Ahsoka one last smile and then disappeared from the room. 

"Anakin, I'll send you support as well," Ahsoka sent the person standing next to her out of the picture with a hand movement. "I will support my troops as well. Ahsoka, can you relay the information to Anakin?" "Of course Master Kenobi, may the Force be with you," Ahsoka gestured a slight bow. Kenobi smiled at her once more, patted Anakin on the shoulder and left the room in silence. 

Thus silence fell into the room. Ahsoka was still switched on by hologram and stared at the floor. Anakin in turn continued to stare at Ahsoka. Eventually, Ahsoka broke the silence when she could no longer stand the silence of her master. "The Separatists have several outposts on the planet I've sent you the coordinates by commlink," Ahsoka raised her gaze and looked at Anakin with a calm expression. Anakin, in turn, seemed to continue analyzing every inch of her face. "Anakin?" with it broke Anakin's daydream, he blinked several times and then looked at Ahsoka again, but this time with life in his eyes. "You're back," that was the only thing that brought Anakin out. Ahsoka sighed. 

"I am not staying Anakin. And I'm not coming back to you or the order either." Ahsoka said it while her arms were crossed and her gaze was a little cool. Anakin looked at her disappointed and sighed. "Of course Ahsoka, so what were you saying?" Anakin's voice now had that military tone that sounded cool and balanced. 

Ahsoka hadn't expected that, not that tone, not that way. Her eyes fell to the ground, and her courage seemed to leave her. 

"I must go Anakin," Ahsoka turned around to make the hologram break, but Anakin stopped her. Reflexively, he took a step toward the hologram. "Ahsoka, wait." That stopped Ahsoka in her movement. 

"It's good to see you again." Anakin's voice had something affectionate that made Ahsoka smile. "I can only give it back to Anakin," so she stepped out of the picture and the hologram broke off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked those two Oneshots! Don’t forget a Kudo or a Review! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Such a short one-shot and my version of the last episode of season 5 😋❤️ What do you think of my version?  
> I would be interested in a review


End file.
